dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Xuan Yuan Sword
Descripción Xuan Yuan Sword 3 Xuanyuan Jian: Tian Zhi Hen intertitle The series is aired in China on Hunan Broadcasting System (HBS) on July 6, 2012 and running for 35 episodes. Hanyu Pingyin: Yi Wen Tian Huang - Hu Ge wo hui ren shou suo you de ji mo ye hui gan tan shi guang de cuo tuo ni de yan lei xiang yi ke hu po rong hua le zhe shi jian de luo mo shui zai xun zhao da yu pang tuo zheng tuo shui de huai bao mei fen mei miao dui wo dou suan shi jian ao shui dui shui cuo ai duo ai shao bu xu yao zai ji jiao zhi shi wo jiu zhe yang shen ai guo yi shun jian jin jin yong bao wu chu ke tao yi wen tian huang yong yuan bu hui diao xie de hua yi zhuan yan wang le shi jian diu le gan jue hei le shi jie zai cheng qiang zai feng kuang ye hui shang bu zhi bu jue hou zhi hou jue ran hou fa xian shi qu zhi jue hu kuai hu man hu gao hu di shi jian guo le hao de huai de xiao de ku de ai de hen de dou suan shen me xiang de nian de guan yu ni de dou shi zuo tian ai xiang yi pian kuan kuo de hu po zheng jiu sheng ming gan ku de sha qiu xiang ai geng xiang shi zhi ming xie hou jiu rang wo bu zhi tian gao di hou Translation: One Kiss, Barren Sky - Hu Ge I shall endure all the desolation And feel the regret of time wasted Your tears are like amber Melting the world's desolation Who is seeking in the torrential rain? Whose hug are you trying to break free of? Every second and minute is like torture to me Who is right or wrong, loving more or less There is no need to fuss It's only me that once loved someone deeply Locked instantly in an embrace Nowhere to run, one kiss leaves the sky barren A flower that will never wither Forgetting time in the blink of an eye Feelings lost in the darkening world No matter how crazy and brave you are, suffering awaits at the end After a moment of ignorance, I realise that I have lost my senses Time suddenly passes fast then slow, going high and low Good and evil, laughter and sadness love and hate are nothing Thoughts concerning you are all in the past Love is like a broad lake saving the withered dunes of life Loving you deeply is more like a fatal encounter Just let me ignore my incapabilities Cast: Hu Ge as Yuwen Tuo / Sword Fanatic Cecilia Liu as Tuoba Yu'er Tiffany Tang as Dugu Ningke Jiang Jingfu as Chen Jingchou Guli Nazha as Yu Xiaoxue Lin Gengxin as Zhang Lie Ma Tianyu as Li Shimin Li Chengyuan as Tuoba Yue'er Lawrence Ng as Guyue the Immortal Lü Yi as Queen of Di Eddy Ko as Chen Fu Ye Qing as Mo Ruyan Cecilia Yip as Shan Yuwu Huang Yingxuan as Bulu Guhong (Hong Fu Nü) Lu Kai as Cheng Yaojin Cheng Pei-pei as Granny Ma Ba Sen as Yang Su Categoría:Vídeos